Pondering Moments
by Kasuhisa
Summary: A small look into Sesshoumaru further. First chapter, his thoughts on little Rin after she found him in the forest. Naming of Ah 'Un, and Sesshoumaru's acceptance for allowing her to follow him.
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the moon, as he always did. It wasn't a simple task that he accomplished each night for it was at this time, when his mind would trail after stray thoughts that had slithered into it during the day. Pondering them silently, as his gaze sought out the sliver of moon, which on this night looked much like the one placed upon his forehead, he would tie the two frayed ends to their proper thought and scatter them out to the wind.

This night was no different then the rest. He was neither confused, nor lost. However he pondered his strange action, or rather the swords action.

His mind traveled back to an orange sunset, silently.

_He woke and saw bushes through blurred eyes, and he lay there perfectly still. A rustling reached his ears and he tensed. It grew louder and he smelled those foul humans'. Enraged that they had stumbled upon him, he sat up snarling. It was a girl. A young human girl that stood there staring at him. He stopped._

_She stood there and stared at him, which caught him off guard. Her little hands had hugged the tree next to her when his growl erupted from his throat, but her little hands dropped after swallowing nervously. He smelled fear at first, and almost smirked in satisfaction, but sniffing out of irritation, her fear slipped away and was replaced by something else._

_Frowning, he continued to stare at this little girl who either didn't know better, or didn't care if she lived or died. She turned away, and he made sure she was gone before he fell back onto the ground. However, his head hit something soft and he smiled faintly as he realized that it was the pelt he held over his right shoulder._

_Closing his eyes, he concentrated on healing his aching body. 'Damn Inuyasha.' He silently cursed to himself. His hopes of breaking the sword had back fired, leaving him here, injured. Smirking, he realized his brother would prove to be a formidable foe if he continued to discover his own powers. _

_Growling low in his throat at the mere thought of his brother, he threw the thought out and instead blocked out every thought that tried to enter his mind. Another rustling reached his ears, and he opened his eyes sniffing the air. Frowning, it was that girl again. _

_Moving his gaze over to her, he watched as she lugged a jug of water through the bushes, and place it near him on the ground. Feeling a frown pull at the corners of his lips, he noticed she stayed a respectful distance away, only using her hands to push the jug forward. She didn't glance at him, nor lift her head in anyway. She kept her eyes lowered, out of respect._

_This little girl wasn't nervous, or afraid in the way she moved, but she held herself stiffly. Without a word, she stood up and exited the clearing. She was almost silent on her little feet, which his ears silently thanked her for, and even her breathing was soft. It wasn't raspy or hitched as most humans' were._

_His gaze moved to the water jug, and he stared at it hard. He didn't know how long he stared at the wooden thing, and silently didn't care. The sun had long set and now as he stared at the jug, he found the comforting hue of the moon. More rustling. Feeling a growl enter his throat, he lifted his gaze once again to the very bushes the girl had vanished through earlier. _

_It was that girl again, and this time she carried a leaf in her tiny hands. Sniffing the air, he turned his head away, and frowned in irritation. This girl would continue to bother him unless he said something. _

_He heard her place the leaf beside the jug and then move away slowly. _

"_Don't do such a useless thing. Your generosity is wasted, I don't need human food." He hissed angrily._

_Her feet stopped for a moment, and then grew softer as she left._

_Turning his gaze to where she had gone, his eyes trailed to the leaf of offerings. 'Mushrooms and fish?' Who was this girl?_

_Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to focus on healing once again. _

_Morning had come quickly, and he still held his concentration on healing his injuries. This was proving to be most tiresome. 'Another day and I will leave as if I were never here.' He thought. _

_His ears perked up hearing the soft padded feet of the little girl again, and he opened his eyes staring at the sun drenched trees above him. He glanced her way quickly taking in her bruised and battered face, and he found himself inwardly smirking. Was this girl deaf? Had she not taken his warning seriously? Turning his gaze away, he watched the ray from the sun dance upon the trees._

_He heard her sigh, and approach slowly. _

"_I don't need it." He forced out. _

_Rather then her feet disappear again, he heard them race to his side, and he almost jumped in surprise. Remaining perfectly still, he heard her stop quite close to him. A small sound escaped her lips, and he ground his teeth in annoyance._

"_I told you I don't need anything from you." A saddened sigh reached his ears. She smelled of blood._

_Not glancing over her way, he knew it was her blood he smelled. "What happened to your face?"_

_A surprised gasp escaped her lips, and she shifted._

"_If you don't want to talk, that's fine." He heard the defeat, sorrow, loss, and pain through that one gasp, and he shifted his gaze over to her. His eyes met her brown one, and he stared at her startled and surprised expression. Her face was swollen on the right side, holding her right eye closed. But no tears marred her face, no fear, and her eyes held no askance for pity. They were emotionless and dead._

_She closed her eye and she smiled. 'Smiled?' Who is this girl? He wondered._

"_Why are you smiling?" She continued to smile at him, and he was amazed at how brave this little one was. "I only asked you a question." He found himself become confused over this small human. Her small laughter filled his ears. Why was this girl smiling? Humans were emotion filled wrecks. But this little girl held nothing but joy now. As if his asking her a question filled her completely._

'_Where are her parents? Why is she beaten?' These and many questions filled his mind, when her silent form stood up and she skipped out of the clearing, not uttering a single word of explanation. 'This little girl has seen too much in her short little life.' He mused, turning his gaze down to the leaf holding grain. 'Persistent.'_

_The day passed, and the little girl did not come. Even though he felt his mind trailing to this strange human girl, he actually found himself feel slightly disappointed at her absence. As night came and went, he shrugged off the girl and stood up gathering his pelt and placed it in its rightful place on his shoulder. Perhaps his one question to her was enough to make her happy and went back to her own life. His eyes looking once at the bushes where she had come and gone, he turned away and exited the clearing. _

_As he walked through the trees, he gritted his teeth at the annoying voice of his retainer. Jaken had found him. Exiting the trees he stood in the field and watched silently._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, would you have actually have risked my life to test your sword? You ungrateful dog!" _

_Curling his lip, he reached down for a stone and chucked it at Jaken. Satisfied as Jaken flew off the beast, he approached his two headed dragon as they lifted their head, and Jaken quickly jumped back up to stare at him._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, before I continue in your service, were you actually testing your sword on me?" Jaken asked._

_Grunting, and annoyed, he felt his anger build. "I expected a relived welcome from you Jaken. Not an interrogation."_

"_Uh-right." Jaken laughed nervously. "I'm glad you're well, I thought you might be dead."_

'_Oh shut up!' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, throwing another rock at the irritating toad youkai. Knocking him off the two headed dragon again, Sesshoumaru caught the scent of something, and he glanced over his shoulder to the trees he had come from. 'Blood. Blood and the smell of wolves.' He frowned. He had smelled this blood before. "I recognize this blood." He whispered softly. Turning around he reentered the trees and followed the smell slowly. Jaken followed behind him, curiously._

_He stopped, and saw the cause of this smell, and he inwardly flinched. 'Had she come back to litter more on my person?' He thought to himself. 'Stupid girl.'_

_Jaken walked up next to him and stared. "What is that? She's a goner that's for sure." The toad approached the little girl. "She must have been attacked my wolves. Look at the teeth markings." Sesshoumaru stared. "Do you recognize this pathetic human?"_

_He didn't care about the little girl, but her smiling face entered his mind as he looked at her lifeless body. 'She was running? To where?' He thought to himself. Silently he knew where, she was running to him. 'But why?' He wondered._

_Without thinking, he lifted his hand to Tenseiga. This would be the perfect opportunity to test his sword again. He had used it on Jaken, knowing it wouldn't kill him, but here was a dead girl. Pulling his sword out of its scabbard, he held the point down to the earth. Jaken's annoying voice filled his ears in question._

"_What? What are you doing sire?" _

_Ignoring his irritating voice, Sesshoumaru felt the sword pulse in his hand, and he glanced at it curiously. 'It wants me to do this?' It pulsed again as if in response to his silent question, and he frowned. "Interesting." He muttered._

_Sesshoumaru lifted his head and stared at the girl, but he saw something clear the haze that started to surround her body. "I can see them." He mused, looking at the wrinkled creatures surrounding the girl's body. "They are from the under world." Frowning, he felt himself anger at the mere thought of these creatures taking this little girl with them. "I'll do another test." The anger started to ebb away. This little girl's life was taken from her, all because she wanted to shower him with gifts. He didn't feel guilt, but something else, as he stared at her lifeless body. "I'll use the Tenseiga."_

_He almost growled with irritation as Jaken gasped surprised. "What are you doing sire?" He squawked. "What are you doing?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru hefted his sword slicing above the girl's body, taking down the underworld's underlines. 'They will not have her!' _

_Sheathing his sword at his side, he knelt down beside the girl and took her into his arm, laying her across his lap. 'Will this actually work?' He thought. 'I care nothing for humans, but…' His thoughts were cut off as the little girl's heart started beating in her chest, and he gasped loudly. 'It cannot be.' _

_He stared down at her silently and watched her eyes open slowly. Hope filled them. _

"_She came back to life." Jaken gaped. "Lord Sesshoumaru did you just save this human girl with the Tenseiga?"_

'_Obviously.' Sesshoumaru thought almost rolling his eyes at the toad's idiotic question._

_Adoration filled the girl's eyes, hope, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. She stood up never once taking her eyes off his, and he stared back at her surprised at himself for giving her life._

_Standing up, Sesshoumaru walked away, ignoring the toad's cries of distress. 'Tenseiga, you compelled me to save the life of a human.' It was the swords fault, wasn't it? He wasn't so sure now. She had her life back now, she could return to her home. _

_Frowning, he heard her small steps following him, and he stopped looking back at her. She stopped, and so did Jaken._

_Jaken seeing the frown turned to the girl. "Go home, human." He sneered._

_Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the little girl who stood there uncertainly. Her eyes were not afraid, and she held hope in them. They silently begged him for understanding, and he frowned deeper. 'Did this girl not have a home?' He silently thought to himself._

_Turning away, he walked back to the field where his two headed dragon waited. Entering the field, the girl raced forward right for the dragon. There was no fear emanating from her, no hesitation, and no reluctance. The dragon on the right glanced down at the little girl, while the head on the left lifted its gaze to Sesshoumaru._

"_Ah…" The little girl muttered in a soft voice. She reached up on her toes and touched the right head of his dragon. The left head lowered and nudged her in the side causing her to grunt, and then giggle. "Un…"_

_She turned away and waited as Sesshoumaru walked up and he glanced down at her. Something about her made him find her interesting. Jaken stumbled after, grunting and snarling with annoyance at the little girl, and Sesshomaru had had enough. Turning, he glared at the toad._

"_Jaken! Enough." Sesshoumaru turned away and began walking, listening and finding the girl following without question. The dragon walked beside her, and seemed to accept her without question. Jaken followed behind them still complaining._

_She raced through the field picking flowers, taking in every aspect of her life, soaking in everything, and Sesshoumaru felt himself become comforted by this girls actions. _

As he stared at the sliver of moon, tinged in a blue hue, he glanced over his shoulder and stared at the girl. She was curled up around the two headed dragon, sleeping, and Jaken slept further away. His irritation was clear.

The dragon never accepted anyone, but they did this girl. Frowning, he approached the left side and touched the dragon's head in question. It lifted and stared at him. The right head lifted as well, but lowered again shifting its head closer to the girl.

The left head followed suit and shifted closer on the other side of the girl, and Sesshoumaru watched fascinated. "Huh." Turning away he lifted his gaze to the moon once again. 'Interesting.'

The girl shifted a bit making him turn and glance at her. She wrapped her tiny arm around the right head of the dragon and uttered softly. "Ah."

There had been only two sounds that had exited her mouth the entire day, and he frowned. 'Did she not know how to speak?' He mused. Feeling his mouth twitch, he realized that perhaps that is all she knew how to say. However thinking further on it, she always grunted 'Ah' when referring to the right head of his dragon, while using 'Un' for the left head.

Did this girl name his dragon? Sesshoumaru lifted his brow in silent pondering. "Ah 'Un?"

The dragon lifted both heads in response and Sesshoumaru smirked. "Ah 'Un it is then." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned away. The heads lowered again, curling up around the little girl and Sesshoumaru walked over to Jaken nudging him with his foot.

"Sire?" Jaken muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Remain here, Jaken. I will return." Sesshoumaru left without any explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Name?**

When Sesshoumaru returned to camp early the next morning, he saw a small fire burning and Jaken beside it scolding the girl for her recklessness. As he stood and watched, she never said a word, but her brows drew down and she grunted with a sniff. Smirking, he marveled at her inner ferocity, that she had yet to discover on her own. The girl stomped her foot and pointed at the fire, and Jaken shook his staff at her.

"You brazen child! Should Lord Sesshoumaru return and see the fire, he will probably lop off your head." Jaken smirked.

"Too late, Jaken." Sesshoumaru muttered, entering the small clearing.

"You have returned, my lord." Jaken almost shouted excitedly.

The girl turned and faced Sesshoumaru and she smiled. It was the same smile she had given him before. Frowning, he sniffed the air.

"Do you have a name, child?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She nodded her head, opened her mouth, and frowned at the harsh sound that came out. Her voice was so raw and unused that her vocal cords wouldn't accept the sounds she tried to make.

Sesshoumaru frowned, kneeling down to her. "Come here."

She walked forward without any hesitation, and stopped an inch away.

Pausing, Sesshoumaru thought quickly as to why he insisted on helping this human. Sighing, he lifted his hand and placed it around her neck slowly.

Jaken laughed. "Told you, stupid human."

She jerked slightly, but didn't pull away from Sesshoumaru's grip on her neck, looking into his eyes with perfect trust.

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshoumaru hissed, using his thumb to brush against her voice box. "You haven't spoken in awhile." He whispered to her.

She nodded, and lowered her gaze sadly.

"Huh. I see." Sesshoumaru lowered his hand, and stood up. "Jaken." He commanded.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken ran up to his side expectantly.

"You are to accompany the girl to the river while she bathes."

"What!" Jaken all but screeched.

Sesshoumaru looked down and scowled.

"Yes, milord." Jaken grumbled walking out of the clearing.

The girl remained standing there looking from Jaken to Sesshoumaru.

Reaching under his armor, Sesshoumaru pulled out a small orange and cream kimono and a green obi and handed it to her. "This shall do, go clean."

She held the kimono staring at it. The material was soft, and pretty in her eyes. She had never had anything so expensive in her short life, and she gasped looking up at him. Without another word, she raced after Jaken.

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to trail after her, before seating himself by a tree and leaning up against it. He wasn't sure why he had picked up the kimono in the first place, but when he had found it, he had known that no one would need it in the village that lay in ashes.

He had picked it up and shrugged, thinking that perhaps it could be used as strips to clean his useless sword. Glancing down at his Tenseiga, he realized that perhaps this sword wasn't as useless as he had first thought.

He heard laughter by the river, and he frowned at the unusual sound. Sesshoumaru shook his head and glanced at Ah 'Uh who had lifted their heads at the sounds. They grunted, and seemed to smile at one another in amusement.

"You like the child?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The heads nodded.

Lifting his brows he turned his head away. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Jaken was the first to exit the trees dripping wet. The girl followed giggling, clean and dressed in her new kimono.

Jaken dropped beside the fire and glared at her as she ran up to Ah 'Uh hugging them both. "Ah." She said as she hugged the right head, and then hugged the left. "Uh."

They grunted, and nudged her on either side, then looked up approving of her clean scent. Sesshoumaru approved as well. "Can you write?" He asked.

She frowned, but then nodded.

"Write your name." Sesshoumaru pointed to the dirt.

She knelt down and wrinkled her brow with concentration. It took her some time to draw her name into the ground, but once she was done she glanced up. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to her and looked down at the somewhat sloppy script, but he noticed the name she had written was eligible.

"Rin?"

She nodded.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru turned away. He lifted his head and glanced at the sky, and twitched when he heard a small rumbling coming from the girl. Frowning confused, he looked down. "You are hungry?"

Smiling embarrassed she nodded.

"Then go find some food." Sesshoumaru waved his hand to the forest, and she clasped her hands excitedly. Racing off, he turned away and seated himself back down at the tree.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why are we taking a human girl?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I find her interesting." Was all he said.

Jaken grumbled, and nodded.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl curiously. He wasn't sure why he found her interesting; perhaps it was because she smiled regardless of where she was, or what had happened to her. Currently she was humming softly to herself, picking mushrooms at the edge of the clearing. The sound she made was soft and calm, not at all harsh like the sounds most humans made, and he felt a smile pull at the corners of his lips. It was a soothing sound that he was actually enjoying.

Her hands plucked another mushroom from the ground and his eyes widened at that particular one she was placing near her mouth. Startled, he sat up and muttered calmly. "Rin."

She stopped, and turned her head, holding the mushroom inches from her mouth.

Shaking his head, he muttered, quite pleased that she listened. "Not that one." Seating himself back against the tree.

She glanced at the mushroom and her eyes widened. Staring at it, she noticed the red spots on the top and she dropped it quickly. Glancing over her shoulder again, she smiled in thanks. Sesshoumaru nodded.

She went back to picking mushrooms, but stopped when something fell near her and she glanced over at it. It was misshapen, and yellow. Frowning, she stood up and walked over to it, and picked it up. She held it to her nose and sniffed at it curiously. She had never seen anything quite like this before. Rin turned around and looked at Jaken wondering if he would know what it was; the other tall one had his eyes closed so she figured he was sleeping.

She walked over to the small green guy and tapped him on the shoulder. He sputtered and pushed her hand away. She held out the strange yellow thing and waited. He ignored her. Sighing, everyone ignored her, why was she surprised? More determined now, she grunted thrusting her hand out more firmly towards him, demanding to know what it was.

"What do you want girl?" Jaken angrily spat.

She grunted again, showing him the thing in her hand again. A voice made her turn around, looking at the other one.

"It's a pear, and is safe to eat."

Grinning, she turned away from the green toad, and sniffed at him, stomping away. Jaken scoffed. She sunk her little teeth into it and smiled at the sweet pleasant taste that flooded her taste buds. Sitting down cross-legged, she ate the rest of the pear happily.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she ate the fruit amused at her expressions. They held a look of pleasure, and he felt his smile grow. Sighing, he frowned at the smile. Wiping it off his face, he found his mouth open in surprise as she ate the whole thing, core, stem and all. Smirking, he stood up.

"Let's go." He stated, walking away. Stopping he turned back. "Jaken, make sure the fire is out."

The toad youkai sputtered. "Why me? The girl started it."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru glared at the retainer.

"Ye…yes…mi…lor…d." Jaken bowed and immediately went to work on putting the fire out with dirt.

Rin watched and waited. Jaken finished and quickly raced after Sesshoumaru who had already passed over a small hill, and Rin followed quickly. She had no idea who they were. Didn't know their names, except for Ah 'Uh. She silently wondered if the two headed thing actually had a name. Shrugging she ran with her arms outstretched to her sides, laughing.

She felt so free. They weren't bad people; she knew it immediately when they didn't strike her in anger. Well the toad guy did, but it was only her hand. The humans at the village used to beat her, hit her on the face and kicked her. Her new friends didn't. She had heard their names, and wondered if that was indeed their names. The tall, silver haired, pointed eared, calm golden eyed one had been called Lord Sesshoumaru by the small green, buggy eyed, and squawking, nose maker.

As she ran she searched her mind at what the tall one with the moon on his head had called the toad. '_Jaken!_' Grinning and laughing triumphantly, she twirled through the green grass that brushed against her legs.

As she ran, she tested time and time again, her unused voice and wondered if she would ever be able to use it again. It had been so long since she had uttered a word. She had been so afraid when she had seen her mother; father and older brother being beaten and tortured by those bandits. Rin had hid her fear, and had raced to the nearest village. Those villagers had told her she could stay there in the small hut by the river, and she did. Suddenly sad, she slowed her running, and her smile faded to a frown.

Thinking to herself, she wondered if it was alright to travel with these new friends of hers. She liked them, they were nicer then the villagers. But if she couldn't travel with them where would she go? The village was gone, and she didn't want to go back to those mean humans. They would only beat her again.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that her saddened expression had been noticed by the others who stood waiting for her as she lagged behind.

"Rin."

She lifted her head to the tall one, and she quickly ran up to them. They started walking again, and she knew at that moment that she was allowed to stay. Rin was still sad. So intent on thinking about her parents, and her brother, she missed them and wiped away the tear that fell onto her cheek.

Sesshoumaru smelled the sadness fill the air, and he frowned as he walked. Silently wondering what had caused her sadness, he looked over his shoulder seeing her wipe away the tears. Shaking his head, he stopped. Ah 'Uh was further back behind the girl nibbling away at grass that looked tasty. Jaken barreled into his legs, and spouted out apologies, then looked back at the girl who was lagging again.

"Hurry up. You're keeping Lord Sesshoumaru waiting." Jaken cried waving his staff at her. He felt a foot hit him and he was planted face down into the earth.

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Rin quickly ran up and looked down silently apologizing. She felt a finger under her chin, and her face was lifted. She came eye to eye with the tall guy. She attempted a smile.

A frown met her smile and she scrutinized it. It was one of curiosity not of anger, and she sighed in relief.

"You are saddened?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

She paused, wondering if he would hit her if she confirmed her sadness, the humans at the village always did. Slowly she nodded. She winced and waited for discipline, but none came and she lifted her eyes surprised. The golden eyes of the tall one, seemed to widen also.

"I will not strike you child." Sesshoumaru hissed, angry at the past treatment of this little girl. "You were beaten at the village?"

Rin nodded, and looked down.

He growled, but she didn't jerk away from him. "Hn. Come, try to keep up, if you get tired you may ride Ah 'Uh."

She lifted her head and grinned. He had accepted her name for the dragon? Happy again, she nodded. But she stopped the tall guy from standing by placing her hand on his shoulder. Rin felt him freeze, and she lowered her hand when he looked at her in surprise.

Tilting her head to the side, she pointed at the dragon saying 'Ah 'Uh', then pointed at him and shrugged.

He nodded and gave her a small smile, one that was meant only for her. "Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

Grinning again, she pointed at the green toad.

"Jaken." Again she nodded, now satisfied. Smiling she followed him as he got up and walked away, and past the master Jaken toad who lay on the ground still. She bent over and giggled. "Ak." She croaked and frowned at the useless voice of hers.

Jaken got up and swatted her hand away. "Come on, girl." He dashed away and she followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Rin Attempts to Talk**

They had walked all day, and most of the night as well. Rin had gotten tired and had struggled to get onto Ah 'Uh, but she kept slipping off the saddle. Ah 'Uh had even knelt to assist her, and she had almost managed to wiggle her way up onto it, but her little foot slipped on the scales and Rin had fallen onto her butt.

Now she held onto her foot, looking at the crimson liquid that dripped from it. Ah 'Uh looked guilty, looking over at their other companions, who finally stopped. Jaken grumbled watching the girl seated on the ground, and raised his staff.

"You brazen child, get up. You're keeping Lord Sesshoumaru waiting."

Rin rolled her eyes. She had gotten tired of listening to his praises, and loud squawking sounds. Placing her foot into her hand, she almost was able to raise it to her mouth, but a firm hand stopped her, and she lifted her bright brown eyes smiling.

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside the girl, quickly intervening her sticking the barefoot to her mouth. Pulling out a small cloth from his armor, he lifted her into his right arm and planted her onto Ah 'Uh's saddle. Holding out the cloth, he waited while she took it and placed it on the shallow cut. Rin nodded her thanks. How she wished she could talk. If only to say thank you.

Feeling like she was being a burden, she lowered her gaze, watching the blood soak in the off white cloth the Lord Sesshoumaru had given her. Rin heard him walk away, and she lifted her gaze then and smiled at Jaken as Ah 'Uh followed Sesshoumaru.

Sighing, she shifted on the soft leather saddle. She began to hum a tune; that wasn't hard to do, but it was the talking she was having problems with. Try as she might, the only sounds her dratted voice made were ak's, awk's, ahh's, and uh's. Clearing her throat, she wondered why it was so hard to speak when she could hum perfectly fine.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she opened her mouth again trying to say the toad's name, but another "Ak." exited her mouth and she growled in her throat. "Ak, ak, ak, ak, ak." This was really making her mad. "Ehhn." She grinned. "AkEhhhhnnn." She grunted.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken both stopped, and turned back to stare at her in surprise.

"What did you say girl?" Jaken squawked.

She shrugged. "Akehhhhnnnn." She grumbled again.

Sesshoumaru turned away. The girl looked tired and now it was time to camp. "Jaken. We will camp here tonight."

The clearing was small, not as big as the one the night before, but suited Rin fine. She hopped off Ah 'Uh quickly, forgetting about her foot, and vanished into the forest looking for food.

"Get back here!" Jaken cried.

"Jaken! Knock it off!" Sesshoumaru growled. He seated himself down by a tree, and listened for the girl. Faintly, he could hear her trudging through the forest searching for food. Within minutes she had raced back, holding nuts and berries, another pear, although where she had found such a thing in this neck of the woods, Sesshoumaru would never know. Seating herself down beside the sulking Jaken, she held out her treasures to him, but he waved her off absently.

Shrugging, she thought maybe Jaken was like Sesshoumaru and didn't eat human food. Munching on a berry, she pondered what they did eat. One day she would ask the toad, who seemed to like to hear himself talk. However, Rin didn't think it was talking, it sounded more like an injured bird, and she giggled. Rin picked up a nut and cracked the shell in her teeth, and pulled out the inner nut. Crunching away on that, she pursed her lips happily.

Looking over at Lord Sesshoumaru, who had his eyes closed, never spoke. Unlike Jaken who talked all the time. Shrugging, Sesshoumaru talked, but it was so few words. That suited her fine. Turning her gaze away, she cracked another nut in her teeth, but when she went to crack her third, Jaken's hand shot out and caught her wrist. She jumped, dropping the nut.

"Must you do that?" Jaken hissed.

Smiling, she was amazed his hiss didn't sound like a squawk. Rin nodded, still smiling at him, and he grunted. "Akehhhhnnnn." She uttered then giggled.

"Do not tell me that horrid sound is supposed to be my name." Jaken did squawk this time.

Rin nodded her smile washing over her entire face.

Jaken whimpered.

"Ssssshhhrrrrooo." Rin rolled between her teeth. She was quite pleased with herself.

"That doesn't even sound like his name, girl." Jaken hissed, glancing over his shoulder to see is Lord Sesshoumaru heard the awful, and unprofessional attempt at his name. "For your information, it is Master Jaken, and Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin blinked. Nodding, she grinned wider. Lifting her tongue to the roof of her mouth, trying to remember the movements the tongue did to help speech, she made an 'L' sound. It came out raspy. Sighing, she tried again. Still the same. Shaking her head, she cracked the nut instead.

"You'll break your teeth that way." Jaken scolded her.

Narrowing her eyes at the toad, she cracked another nut for good measure, right by his ear. Jaken jumped to his feet, and wobbled away grumbling about annoying humans. Rin giggled.

She felt a yawn steal across her features, and despite her trying to hide it behind her hand, she finally gave in to her sleepiness. Standing up, placing her left over nuts and berries in her hand, along with her uneaten pear, she walked over to Ah 'Uh who were beside a tree and both lifted their heads as she approached. Kneeling beside them, she curled up close and closed her eyes, still protectively holding her meal for when she woke.

She fell asleep quickly. Her dreams did not go seen on this night as they had on the first however, and she was quickly bombarded with images that had become hazy in her mind.

----------------------

_It was a bright spring day, the sun beating overhead on two children, aged five and ten. Two adults walked behind them, carrying baskets filled with fruit and bread. The little boy at ten was chasing a small girl who seemed to laugh and play at all times. The image became smoky._

_The hazy image cleared with the family sitting in a glade, flowers scattered around, eating their food and laughing at everything. The image dimmed and faded into a dark grey mist._

_Once again it cleared, this time with the little girl racing in the glade, picking flowers. The image faded._

_This time when the haze cleared, the trees were orange, they were headed home. Shouts of alarm filled the night, but they were muffled. Screams of pain were also heard, but she couldn't see. _

_Her father had tossed her into the bushes, yelling at her to stay down. She cried, holding her hand out to her mother, who held her own hand out for her daughter, tears of pain and sadness filling both orbs of eyes._

_As the little girl watched, she cried out, "Mommy, don't, don't leave me!"_

_Her small cries were lost in the screams from her father and brother._

_-------------------------------- _

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, hearing small whimpers coming from the girl, and he frowned. He watched silently, as she struggled with some unseen force, and he shook his head, looking away.

Her small cries became desperate, and he felt his heart twitch in response to that cry. Blinking confused, that was the first time his heart ever beat differently. In all his many battles, and constant wanderings his heart never changed from its steady sure beat. Sesshoumaru frowned deeper, and lifted his head to the girl again.

This time Ah 'Uh had curled up closer to her whimpering form, and Sesshoumaru sighed. '_Why am I taking a human girl?_' He mused. '_Why do I feel like it is ok to allow her to follow?_' Growling low in his throat, he watched her silently. Rin's cries grew even louder, and she jerked against Ah 'Uh, causing Sesshoumaru's heart to twitch again.

Swallowing at this unknown action his heart was making, Sesshoumaru pushed himself to his feet and exited the clearing. He had no business with a human. Somehow she had managed to twist her little finger around him, making it seem alright that she tagged along. Looking at the moon, he sighed. '_That's right, she has no home._'

Thinking rapidly, he wondered if she considered them her new home now. Her smile was lifting, despite him denying it. Rin's laughter seemed to ease the tension in the air as they searched for Jaken, but being in their company was going to be dangerous. '_Does she not realize what we are?_' Sesshoumaru mused. Night was passing quickly, the little girl's cries had stopped and now he turned back towards the clearing calmly.

Sesshoumaru glanced over the small group silently. They were all asleep, even Ah 'Uh who rarely slept seemed content to relax fully this night. '_Hmm. Perhaps this little girl can tend to Ah 'Uh_.' He mused. Seating himself down at his tree again, he waited for the sun to crest the horizon, before they traveled again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Life of a Youkai**

Rin opened her eyes, and stretched. Rubbing her eyes, wiping the sleep from them, she looked around. She was alone, except for Ah 'Uh who grazed nearby. Gasping, she wondered where Master Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru had gotten to. Standing quickly, she walked over to Ah 'Uh and touched the saddle confused. They wouldn't leave the dragon behind would they?

Maybe the dragon was a burden to them as she was. Sighing she opened a small bag at Ah 'Uh's side and found a small fuzzy cloth inside, pulling it out she sniffed at it and found the smell to be of polish. Finding a small container inside, she pulled it out also and it was the said polish. Bored, she began to polish the soft leather saddle on the dragon.

Maybe they had left to find food of their own? Many questions went through her mind as she scrubbed the leather, and Ah 'Uh seemed quite pleased. Once she had finished her task, she went back over to her food she had left the night before and picked up the pear. She had saved it for last. The taste was wonderful, and she bit into it happily.

She waited for a long time, and finally looked up at the sun drenched sky. Rin continued to wait long into the afternoon. "Ah 'Uh?" She uttered. They looked up at her and seemed to smile. That small movement comforted Rin and she pointed to the flowers in the field just outside the clearing. The dragon followed her gaze and moved towards it as if saying it was alright by them for her to go to the field.

Racing into the small field, she began to hum happily picking as many flowers as she could. Maybe the Lord Sesshoumaru would let her continue with them if she picked him flowers. Glancing back at the clearing, she saw that they had returned and were standing there watching her. Smiling, she waved.

Jaken grumbled. "I had hoped she would wander off, the annoying human."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the retainer not amused in the slightest. This little human girl he found intriguing, and his retainer wished her to go? "I am not amused, Jaken."

The toad sputtered out apologies and fell to his knees begging for forgiveness.

Rin raced over, and held the bundle of flowers tightly, looking at the groveling toad. Looking up she smiled at the tall guy and held out the flowers to him. Sesshoumaru seemed to twitch at the gesture, but didn't take the flowers. Instead he turned away. '_Maybe he doesn't like flowers_.' She thought. Sighing, she held them out to Jaken, who just looked at her.

"We youkai don't accept anything from humans, girl." Jaken squawked. She blinked.

'_Youkai?_' She thought. That's right her mother said youkai were evil. Yet here she was with three of them and she felt safer with them then with those villagers. Frowning, she walked away sadly, back into the field and continued to pick more flowers. Even if they were for herself, she went about gathering them without thought.

Time passed, she wasn't sure how long, but she lifted her head slightly when a crack reached her ears. Glancing around, she saw Jaken and Sesshoumaru in the clearing they had camped out in, and Ah 'Uh was with her. They had also heard the noise and looked around curiously.

Something darted through the grass, and her breath caught in her throat. Stepping backwards, she felt her heart pick up pace, and nervously swallowed.

--------------

Sesshoumaru felt a change in the wind, and he sniffed the air. Frowning, he growled low in his throat.

"What is it, milord?" Jaken asked seeing and hearing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Turning his head to the field, he sensed it there. Near '_her._' His heart lurched into his throat at that thought, catching him off guard, and he raced quickly into the field quickly finding the slithering ten foot youkai that was preying on '_his human girl_.'

--------------

Rin didn't have much time to react as she watched Sesshoumaru race into the field, slamming into the earth at great speeds. She gasped as she saw blood and grass and dirt fly up into the air as he connected with the earth, and she covered her eyes.

Peeking through her fingers, her eyes connected with white pants and she looked up her hands following still covering parts of her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and tilted his head to the side. There wasn't an ounce of dirt or blood on him, and she lowered her hands.

He knelt down, and looked at her pointedly. "You traveling with youkai is a danger to you, Rin." He spoke softly, his hands picking up her flowers she had dropped when she covered her eyes. Sesshoumaru handed her the flowers.

"Ookai?" She said hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru seemed pleased at her attempts to speak, and nodded. Lifting his hand to her throat again, he used his thumb to brush against her voice box. "Yes, youkai. Your voice is coming back."

She looked down, but his finger stopped her and lifted her chin up so she met his eyes.

"Do you not have family?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

She shook her head.

"Say it."

"No."

He nodded at the smoother tone. "Were they killed?"

"Yes."

"By those like Jaken and myself?" Sesshoumaru wanted some answers.

"No."

"Humans?" He was somewhat surprised.

"No." She swallowed and tried to form the words, and they came out a bit clearer. "Bnndtss." Rin winced at the horrid sound. "Baand…" She coughed. "Itsss."

Sesshoumaru's face softened. "Bandits? Your own kind killed your family?"

She nodded.

"Say it."

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru sat back slightly. "Rin, this life you are entering into is one filled with danger. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes."

"Yet you still wish to travel with Jaken, Ah 'Uh and myself?"

She looked at him with complete trust. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I do not know why I will allow this." He smiled at her then.

She was stunned. He was smiling at her, and she grinned back at him. Holding up a flower, she placed it in his hand. Sesshoumaru's smiled faded slightly, but he wrapped his long fingers around it curiously. Holding it up peering at it, he then allowed his gaze to meet hers for answers.

She opened her mouth to speak then. "Flrzzz. Frr uuu."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I do not need flowers."

She placed another one in his hand and smiled brightly.

Taken by surprise, Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen. "You are persistent child."

"Yes." She placed another flower in his hand. She looked over her shoulder for Jaken, but he was no where to be found.

Sesshoumaru saw her searching, and shook his head. "I sent him to find food. This moment is between you and myself. I show nothing for others, this you must understand. I will not tend to you, nor will I coddle you like a pup. You will find no comfort through me, or sympathy. Finding food is your responsibility, the only thing I will give you, is safety." Without another word, building ice around his heart, he gave her the flowers back.

"Come Rin. It is time to return to camp." He turned and walked away.

She grinned. Rin understood what he said. Smiling, she wondered if he actually meant every word. She already knew that he cared; he had shown that already, concern over her voice, urging her to speak, and saving her from whatever had been in the field. Smiling happily, she followed silently.

She tried to mimic his movements. He was so quiet on his feet, and she wanted to be just as quiet. Tip toeing, she stalked him.

Sesshoumaru heard her behind him, and when he shifted his gaze over to Rin and he was surprised to see her stance. '_Is she stalking me?_' Lifting his gaze away, he felt his heart lift a bit at that thought. Blinking in surprise, he fought the urge to return the play. Growling low in his throat, he decided to ignore her. '_What the hell am I thinking?_'

Shaking his head, he entered their camp. Seating himself by his tree, he watched the girl, as she placed her flowers in Ah 'Uh's saddle bag, Squinting his eyes, he noticed the leather gleaming. '_She polished?_' He mused. '_Hn._' He grunted softly. She muttered to herself softly, forming words long unused on her mouth and he nodded in approval. Looking away, he heard Jaken through the forest, and the toad came out into the clearing carrying vegetables and fish for the girl.

Rin looked up and grinned. Waving at him, her smiled faded when he grunted. '_Cranky._' She thought. Smirking, she got up and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder as he began setting up a fire. More grunts escaped his mouth, and he inched forward a bit when she leaned forward some more.

He inched, and she would lean, he inched more, and she leaned more. Sighing, Jaken turned on her and she gasped falling forward onto her stomach. She didn't fall onto the ground however, but landed firmly on the toad, planting him on his back.

"Get off me!" Jaken squawked, pushing at the girl.

Rin giggled. The toad youkai snorted and scrambled to his feet, storming away. She followed him. Startled he looked over his shoulder and she stopped when his eyes fell on her. Frowning, he turned away walking stiffly. Rin moved again, following his every step. Every time he turned, she would freeze and turn her head away as if she was looking at something else.

"Leave me alone!" He grunted, shaking his staff at her for good measure. Stalking away, Jaken returned to his circle of stones he had started placing before the irritating human girl interrupted him. Getting up he turned and walked right into an orange kimono, knocked off his feet.

Narrowing his eyes at her, as she giggled at him, he pushed past her and started picking up branches at the edge of the clearing. Jaken knew very well that she was there every step of the way. He could hear her behind him.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes trailing after the two of them and smirked. Perhaps this girl is just what he needed to shut the toad up. He had almost lost all control and almost laughed when she had fallen onto the retainer, but he had mentally slapped himself, looking away quickly.

'_Dammit, what is this girl doing to me?_' He cursed to himself. Looking back at them, Jaken had returned to his circle of stones, with the girl trailing right behind him. The toad youkai grumbled the entire time, and she mimicked the grumbles, earning more grunts and whines. She copied every move and sound he made, and Sesshoumaru shook his head amused. '_This girl has some fire in her._'

She seated herself beside the fire, now tired of playing with Jaken. He was no fun. The only things he did were grunt and squawk and she was now bored. Rather irked at this boredom, she tried to remember what she had done in the village when she had been bored. Of course she had stolen fish from the preserve, sat in her hut, or even sat on the rocky shore at the riverside by her little hut.

Rin remembered once she had tried to approach the other children, and play with them, but they had pushed her, teased her, and went so far as to kick her down. It had happened only once, and she had left them alone. Lifting her hands to her view then flipping them over to look at the backs, she wondered why she had not been able to play.

Shrugging, she also remembered making flower wreaths, but her fingers eventually had become toys for the other children, who stepped on them, and one of the boys had even broken a few out of fun. Rin sighed, lowering her hands. They were fine now, she had painstakingly gone back to her hut and had set them herself knowing no one else would.

Rin had discovered the forest not long after that. She would wander down the dark paths aimlessly. Learned how to fish, pick berries, even learned how to make a fire on her own. Highly independent, she knew she didn't really need to be in anyone's company. But she was lonely. The Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken had been the first ones to not hit her, or beat her. They just silently accepted her, well Jaken didn't; she mused as she looked over at him.

Despite all she had lived through, why did she smile? Was it because the world around her was filled with such beauty that she was content with just that? Everything around her was beautiful in her eyes, so really she didn't care much or give much attention to the ache in her heart. Obviously it was there for a reason so she didn't question it or hate it. It was just there.

--------------------

Hi folks. Sorry about taking so long to update my Another Dimension story. I am taking my time on it, because I don't want it to be just another one of '_Those stories'_ if you catch my drift. I am working on the next chapter, and it should be up real soon. Fear not I haven't forgotten about it. **_Awakening Emotions_** had started out as a one shot, so I may or may not add more to the story. I am still thinking on it. **_Moments in Time_** is also being worked on, but I seem to have lost the original idea I had intended to use, and I am currently thinking up another one. wink. **_Young at Heart_** chapter is almost finished, and should be up by the end of the week. I'm hoping. Reason for the updates on these other ones, well these idea's popped into my head and I figured I would write them down before I forgot. I have also been working on music video's based on Inuyasha, so that has taken a lot of my time as well. Plus after watching movie four, I decided to do a video on that one too.

If you want to see them, go to my home page to get the links.

**Reviewer responses.**

**Keeper-of-maude-paradise:**_Thanks for the review. I take pride in my writing, as I have been writing since grade 12, which was….what '94? Lol Glad you like it._

**AnimeManiac09:**_More is coming, keep reading, and keep enjoying. _

**HamGirl:**_Yup more is coming, fear not, updates I know are hard to wait for…_

**Oni-Girl:**_Cute? Lol, well I try…oh you meant the story…oops, yes I am glad you liked it. Lots of cuteness and fluff coming. Stay tuned._

**Vampire-dogdemongirl89:**_Thanks for the review, Rin is pretty cute isn't she? Not sure which I like better though, the Japanese or English Rin, that's a toughie. Actually they both are pretty good._

**AnimeFreakSlayer:** T_hanks for the reviews. Glad you're liking the stories so far, and you know…coughing for the next chapter did work… but ya don't let the secret out ok? Lol. Oops, I just did, didn't I? Clears throat Alright…going to work on some more chapters now…_

**Azure Dream:** _I know the feeling, finding good quality fictions are hard to find. I'll try to keep up the good work, just let me know how they are, and they will keep coming. Feedback is always welcomed, even fixes on spelling, grammar. silently thanking spell check and MSWord for that grammar correction thing_

Till next time everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Cold hearted Sesshoumaru….right, and I'm a bee in a bee hive….hmmm bees…now there's an idea…grins


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Rin's Thoughts of Sesshoumaru**

Rin had known that something was off in her forest. Immediately she had gone to discover it. She had been sitting by the small stream beside her hut, when a bright flash of light, intermixed with a dark light, had flown over head. She had frowned and raced after it, wondering if the sun had fallen, taking a part of the night sky with it.

Being as quiet as she could on her feet, she tiptoed into the bushes where the bright light had faded, and poked her head out from behind the tree. It was a person, dressed all in white. Rin had taken a step to the side to inspect it closer, and the person had sat up. It had been Lord Sesshoumaru. Looking over at him, she smiled a little smile.

She had seen furious red eyes, although thinking on it more, frowning, were they in fact eyes? Her mother had once said that people who were angered, incredibly so were set into a blind rage. Mother had said that blind rage took over all reason setting that person into a blood lust. His eyes had looked like blood. Lord Sesshoumaru's face had even changed, but it didn't faze Rin, when she had thought about what her mother had said.

Gulping, knowing to be very slow, she had entered the clearing, putting on a brave face hoping that this person had only been in a blind rage, but would be calm once he saw her intentions. Stopping in her tracks she had stared at him, and he had stared at her, both in silent contemplation, as if he had been scrutinizing her as much as she had been him. Almost immediately she had realized that he wasn't human. But something more, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

She turned away, knowing he was injured. The shoulder of his hakama was torn, and his face looked like he had barely escaped a fire. As she exited the clearing, she raced to the river after having snapped her fingers, remembering what her mother had said about burns and smoke inhalation. Dehydration, he needed water to re-hydrate himself.

Racing to her hut, she grabbed her water jug and ran to the river filling it completely with water. Grunting under the weight of it, she practically had dragged it back to the clearing, and saw his eyes open. He was all but glaring at her, but his eyes held pain.

Looking down, she dragged the jug close to him, but if he was in a blind rage, he might attack her. Why wouldn't he? Everyone else did. Pushing the jug forward, she got to her feet, not once looking his way. It was respect keeping her eyes lowered, briefly remembering what her mother said about manners. Turning away, she left.

Kneeling beside some mushrooms, she looked around her for something to carry the fish she had stolen from the preserve, and the mushrooms she had gathered. Everyone liked mushrooms and fish, didn't they? Rolling her eyes, she saw a large leaf and quickly placed the offerings onto it. Getting to her feet, she quickly looked up noticing it getting really dark. Shrugging, the darkness didn't really bother her, as long as she could still see.

Retracing her steps, she was almost at the clearing, when she heard a low growl. It had come from that person in the clearing. Frowning, she pursed her lips and entered the clearing, as silent as her little feet would allow. She had gotten to the water jug which stood untouched, and placed the leaf beside it. Turning away again she almost jumped into the air when the person spoke in a soft but firm tone.

"Don't do such a useless thing. Your generosity is wasted, I don't need human food."

It was the first time in almost a full year that someone had even spoken to her. Turning her head, she looked at him, but his eyes were now closed and a calm expression graced his features. There were no frown marks signaling outrage, or disapproval, so she shrugged it off thoughtfully.

Rin sighed, breaking out of her thoughts. His voice had been soft, and controlled, not like those villagers who used to push, punch, yell and scream at her. Looking back down at her hands, Rin wondered if maybe her hands had caused some evil that the villagers didn't like. Was she evil? Was her heart shut off from everything, leaving her only happy? "Why?" She whispered, but started when she realized that it was the first real clear word that she had spoken.

Blinking happily, she looked up to see Jaken glaring at her and she grinned widely. Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet and raced to Ah 'Uh hugging each of them. The two headed dragon were her friends, she knew it instantly when she had seen them in the field after following Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, she corrected herself mentally.

Dropping to her knees, she curled up next to the dragon and closed her eyes, still smiling. When she awoke again, she was alone, except for Ah 'Uh who grazed near by. Looking around her, she shrugged her shoulders. '_They must go hunting in the morning._' She thought silently. Wondering if she would have to wake alone every morning, she yawned and looked around for food. She was really hungry. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked out of the clearing to where she had found the nuts and berries before.

Kneeling down, she began gathering the nuts. Placing them in a leaf, she stood up again and walked over to a pile of mushrooms growing by a tree, and began collecting those too. Once she had enough food, she started to bend over and pick the leaf up but she heard a hiss and a crack behind her. Startled, she spun around quickly and gasped at the large blue snake youkai behind her. The forked tongue flicked out, looking at her hungrily.

The anger flooded out of the youkai, and washed over her in a wave. Backing up she looked around her for help. There was no one around, even Ah 'Uh wasn't there. Panicking, she spun around and started to run away.

Rin didn't get far before the snake wrapped itself around her tiny form, and she screamed, struggling frantically. Lifted into the air forcefully, she suddenly found herself falling. Landing onto the ground hard, she heaved trying to catch her breath. The blue snake's tail landed beside her and she stared at it in horror. It was dead. Lifting her gaze, she looked over and saw her rescuer and she gasped again.

It was Lord Sesshoumaru. He turned around and regarded her silently for a moment, and then lifted his head as Jaken came out of the bushes beside her.

"Stupid human. You can't wander off like that and take Lord Sesshoumaru from his duties." Jaken scolded, shaking his staff at her, chastising her.

Rin nodded, and looked back to where Lord Sesshoumaru had been, but he was gone.

Jaken turned around and vanished back through the bushes, and Rin quickly got to her feet following after them. Her eyes traveled back to her leaf of food, but it was now scattered across the forest floor and she sighed. She was still hungry, and she frowned.

Exiting the trees, she entered the clearing and saw Jaken shaking his head, and Sesshoumaru standing staring at the sky. Taking a deep breath, Rin walked over to him and stood beside the tall youkai.

"Thnk-uu." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru twitched and looked down at her. Her speech was improving and he snorted in approval. Kneeling down, he looked at her closely, searching for injury. "You are not injured?"

"No." Rin whispered shaking her head.

Nodding, he lifted his hand and his finger trailed the side of her neck. Lifting his hand away, Sesshoumaru held his finger out showing her a small trace of red on it. "This does not hurt?"

Rin stared at his finger for a moment, before her own hand went to the small scratch on her neck. It was so small, that she hadn't noticed it. "No." Rin told him, holding her hand away from her neck.

He stood up and turned away from her. The girl's stomach rumbled and he lifted both his brows at the sound. "Jaken has some food."

"Yes." Rin grinned and raced over to the toad youkai happily.

Jaken grumbled as soon as she sat down beside him. "Here girl." He sighed, handing her fish and other stuff that she couldn't quite put a name to. Eating happily, she let her eyes trail around the clearing. Once she had finished, she saw Jaken put the fire out, and seemed to get ready to leave. Brushing off her knees, she turned to stare at Lord Sesshoumaru curiously. It appeared that they were going to leave the little clearing, and she ran up to a place behind him, waiting for him to choose his direction.

He didn't even glance at them as he began walking, seemingly uninterested in where they were headed. Ah 'Uh stomped behind her, and she grinned. She had no idea where they were going, and at the moment didn't care, just content to follow behind him obediently. In Rin's mind she would do everything in her power to help in anyway she could.

Glancing down at her hands again as she walked, she wondered what it was about her that everyone hated. Ever since her parents and brother died, everyone scorned her as if it had been her fault. Startled, she wondered if it was. Taking a deep breath, she ran to catch up to Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken. Smiling broadly however, shaking those thoughts from her head, she realized that she had new friends now. They didn't strike her, or shun her or judge her, they were only silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: Sorry for the long wait for any updates on my stories. I just want to let everyone know that over a month ago I moved across country and have now just settled into my own place. Things have been hectic which includes finding a new job, a new apartment and now a new car as my other one was totaled my first week in my new province. Right now I have temporary internet service that will change in a few days. Until then here is an update on one of my stories. The chapters for the other stories will be up soon. Again sorry for the long wait.

**P.S.** Sorry about any little mistakes that are in this chapter. I haven't had any time to edit it or actually read through it fully. But I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer.

**Chapter Six: A Startling Moment**

They had walked all day, and now she was tired. He knew this, as she whined walking behind them and beside the two headed dragon she had named. Every once in awhile Jaken would scold the girl. The toad youkai was agitated; his yelling was now becoming irritable to his sensitive ears. Sesshoumaru frowned deeply, his mouth turned downward with growling anger at the squawking of his retainer.

Rin was not slow, and had incredible energy for a human, he thought. Having her travel with them was dangerous, and she stuck close to them, without really knowing why. However, she never once lost that smile that lingered in her eyes, even though her little mouth no longer held the same smile her bright brown eyes did. She was a wonder, and had him thinking more on what it was about her that made him allow her to travel with them.

He despised humans, and yet here he was, Sesshoumaru of the great western province, allowing a human, a very young human girl no less to travel with him. He felt a snarl slip onto his tongue when Jaken bellowed at the girl once again. Biting it back he glared down at the youkai who stumbled along seemingly having difficulties with remaining in stride with the taller Inu.

Another whimper behind him told him that Rin had now stopped and looked around. He heard a small grumble from her stomach and he sighed. Turning his gaze slightly to catch her in the corner of his vision, he saw her dart off into the woods, and began her search for food.

The toad youkai called after the girl scolding her and this time Sesshoumaru was unable to hold back the snarl that erupted in clear distaste.

"Enough! Set up camp, we will rest here for tonight." Sesshoumaru turned around with a flurry of robes and vanished into the woods away from his now frazzled retainer, and went in search for the little girl who he now considered his. Jumping into the canopy of the trees, Sesshoumaru quickly found her amongst a clearing of melons and he perched onto the branch over head watching her silently.

Frowning, he heard her grumbling to her self. She was clearly irritated about his retainer, he thought amused, hearing her little attempts at his name escaping her lips roughly. He felt his brows crease when he heard his name upon her lips, and almost chuckled at the horrid sound. Biting it back quickly, he watched as Rin rolled the large melon away from its mates and peered at it pondering how to get to the pulp inside.

She shrugged her shoulders and backed away from it quickly, and glanced around her, judging her distance, and to Sesshoumaru's surprise she took a deep breath and ran right for the oval shaped food laying feet in front of her. His mouth dropped open as she launched herself at the melon and firmly landed on it with a grunt, and she rolled off the other side now rubbing her stomach snarling at it rather impressively to his amazement.

Feeling his brows raise in amusement, he watched as Rin kicked the offending melon and growled at it furiously. It seemed that she was imitating his own sounds and he found himself feel pride in that. Shaking his head, he jumped from his perch and landed a foot away from her, and she jumped into the air startled.

Grinning, she waved and ran up to him, startling him to the core. Freezing instantly he blinked in surprise as she latched her arms around his legs with a large sigh. Lowering his head, he shook himself out of his shock and lowered himself to her level kneeling on one knee, and felt a smile spread across his normally stoic face.

She pulled back and waited for a moment before waving to the melon with a look of distaste on her face. She frowned and peered at him curiously.

"What?" He asked softly.

She waved to the melon again to his annoyance, and he shook his head firmly.

"Say it!"

She blinked a moment and she sighed. "Thts foood?" She asked waving once again at the melon.

"Yes, it is edible." He felt the corner of his lip lift.

"Wazzit?" She asked.

'_Wazzit?_' his mind stumbled over the strange word quickly. "What is it?"

She nodded. "Wazzit!" She stated seemingly pleased with herself.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he shook his head. "What…is…it." He repeated.

"Waah…zzz…it." She frowned and snarled. "Waahh iss it." She attempted again.

Sighing, he patted her shoulder. "That is a melon. A honey melon if I am not mistaken." She nodded frantically and ran over to it and rolled it over to him. Rin picked up his hand, and placed it on his sword and waved at the hard shelled melon at his feet.

Shaking his head slowly, he lowered his hand from Tenseiga and flexed his fingers, showing her the long claws on his right hand. Rin's mouth fell open and she stared at them in surprise.

Sesshoumaru sliced through the melon quickly and handed her a piece, which vanished almost immediately. Her eyes lit up in amazement at the sweet taste and she grinned broadly. Rin picked up a small piece and held it to his mouth, and he drew back from it quickly, staring at it and then at her in confusion.

"Lrrsesshroo eat." Rin bit her lip.

He blinked, and shook his head. "You already know I do not eat human food."

She frowned. "Waahh iss Lrrsesshroo eat?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "I eat meat, and other strange items to mortals."

Rin held the melon to his lips again and seemed determined to get him to at least try it. Sesshoumaru shook his head again. Leaning in slightly, he sniffed at the strange green item and frowned. His golden eyes met hers and he shook his head again.

Rin crossed her eyes and rolled them. "Try?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. Nodding quickly, he prepared himself for an awful experience, as Rin placed the melon in his mouth. She took a step back and watched his face and reaction anxiously.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to expect, and closed his mouth around the soft substance slowly, allowing its juices to fill his mouth first before he allowed his teeth to penetrate the pulp. To his surprise it was not unpleasant. The texture was different then the raw meat he was accustomed to, and the sweet taste filled his mouth, causing his brows to furrow in curious contemplation. Pushing the pulp to his teeth he chewed it slowly, and then swallowed, staring at Rin's anxious face.

Licking his lips, he nodded, and shook his head when she handed him another piece. "The taste is not to my liking." He explained. "Not unpleasant, but nothing I would eat."

Rin nodded at that turning away from him and gathering as much of the cut melon as her little arms could carry. Satisfied, she turned to face him and grinned from ear to ear. Smirking, he gathered the rest of the melon and turned toward the camp that Jaken was preparing.

Rin stopped suddenly and turned around looking behind her. Sesshoumaru stopped and frowned, sensing and hearing something among the bushes. Narrowing his eyes, he allowed his eyes to peer into the greenery and waited for the youkai that was too stupid to know who it had stumbled across. It was stalking Rin, Sesshoumaru noticed with anger. The weak youkai or oni that hid in the bushes was waiting for an opportunity to strike when he was not looking, and he felt a growl enter his throat at that.

Whirling around in front of Rin, Sesshoumaru darted to the tree line with such force, that it left leaves shooting up off the ground in a flurry. Sesshoumaru slashed at the trees bringing down the small lesser youkai before it had time to register what had hit it. Snorting through his nose, Sesshoumaru nodded in satisfaction and turned away from the dead corpse and walked back to a startled Rin.

Rin stood there blinking in stunned silence, and she glanced up at the youkai who now stood before her. Frowning, she glanced past his legs at the slashed trees trying to see what he had attacked. Turning her gaze back to the tall white haired Lord, she grinned. She was met with a frown, and her smile faded as he knelt down to her level.

"You still wish to travel with us? There is no one that could care for you?" Sesshoumaru sighed as she shook her head. "Remain close." Without another word, Sesshoumaru stood up and walked back towards the camp.

As he walked he wondered again what it was about this little girl that intrigued him so. She was a human. One of those very creatures he had come to despise and detest. Yet here he was, a youkai, traveling with the very creature he despised, and yet something about her left him feeling extremely protective. Blinking at this new revolution, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes slightly to peer at the tiny girl who barely came up to his knees.

Sighing audibly, the inuyoukai strolled through the trees and found that his retainer had started a fire and was skinning some fish Jaken had caught in the nearby stream. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and smirked.

"Rin, I believe a bath is in order for you." There was no way he was going to keep a dirty human around. He had now grown accustomed to having this little girl travel with him, but a dirty girl was something he would never be accustomed to. His sensitive nose would not allow for it, and so he pointed towards the direction the river lay, and pointedly glanced at Rin.

Rin grinned and nodded racing past him towards Jaken who backed away with his hands outstretched in front of him trying to ward her off as she barreled towards him at full speed.

"No!" The toad cried. "Stay back, get away." With a yelp, Jaken spun on his heels and high tailed it out of the small clearing as fast as his feet could carry him. Rin giggled and quickly chased after him as he ran in the direction of the river.

Before Sesshoumaru was able to seat himself beside a large tree he heard the distinct sound of splashing water and Jaken's high pitched cry of anger. Smirking, the youkai leaned back against the trunk and closed his eyes, listening to Rin's joyful laughter, and Jaken's angry cries. Silently, Sesshoumaru hoped that Rin remembered to take off her outer kimono before attacking the toad youkai in the river. It would do no good for the small human child to catch cold. He had heard stories about their chest colds, and illnesses of the lungs. Shaking his head to dislodge those thoughts, Sesshoumaru decided that such a thing would have to be dealt with when the time came. Until then, there was nothing he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Night of Safety.**

When Rin had returned to the camp, she walked to the fire and seated herself beside it, looking around for Lord Sesshoumaru. She caught a glimpse of him standing staring at the sky, as though he were looking for something. Wringing her hair, allowing the excess water to drip onto the dirt, she looked over her shoulder at Jaken who stalked towards her angrily.

He always seemed to be angry. Shrugging her shoulders, her eyes landed on Ah 'Uh and she grinned. She had grown to really like the silent creature. It seemed that they also liked her company, and Rin moved her eyes away, staring into the fire silently. Fingering her kimono, she loved the feel of the soft silk, even the small tear on the edge of it seemed to be repairing itself and she blinked in confusion.

Startled, she turned her head to face Jaken who now sat beside her grumbling softly to himself. Tapping his shoulder, she felt him knock it back firmly.

"Don't touch me, you pathetic human." Jaken hissed.

Blinking, she lowered her hand and placed it in her lap. Rin wondered why he hated her so much. Had she done something to him without realizing it? Shaking her head, she lifted her eyes staring into the fire again. Her hand hurt now, and she rubbed it trying to ease the ache. The toad was just like those human's, except not hitting her as often as they had. Sighing, Rin stood up and walked over to Ah 'Uh who was now beside a large tree. Curling up beside the two-headed dragon, she felt the comforting feel of their embrace as they shifted their heads around her.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and peered at Rin as she got up from beside the fire. He had felt Jaken and Rin return from the river, and the girl seemed to be happy, but after he heard the distinct thwap of something being knocked aside, the human girl had turned sad. The words Jaken had uttered to her had caused his blood to boil, and Sesshoumaru realized that this girl's strength came from deep within. Now she lay cured up beside his dragon, and Jaken remained by the fire.

His eyes roaming over the small girl for a moment, he waited until her breathing had slowed into sleep. Walking over to the fire, Sesshoumaru leaned down and plucked Jaken off the ground, and held him in front of his face. The startled gasp of surprise made Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes slowly.

"Lo-lord Sess-houmaru?" Jaken stammered.

Growling low in his throat, Sesshoumaru pulled the toad closer to his face. "Hit her again, and I will end your life quickly. If you abuse her with words again, I will kill you slowly." Sesshoumaru snarled softly. Dropping Jaken to the ground, Sesshoumaru turned away ignoring the apologies from his retainer.

Once again he stood staring into the dimming sky, waiting for the moon to make its presence in the sky. Turning his head slightly, Sesshoumaru heard Jaken get up and wander over to the bushes. Sesshoumaru knew that the toad felt bad for hitting the girl, but this ones anger and eagerness to please him sometimes made him forget his actions, and frame of mind.

Shaking his head, he allowed his gaze to wander to the little girl again, and he frowned when small whimpers reached his ears. Did she always have such dreams? This was playing havoc on his heart that he still refused to believe he had. There was something about this girl who was quickly unveiling his hidden heart, and he shuddered at the thought.

His own heart twitched when Rin's cries grew louder, and shaking his head, satisfied that everyone but him and Ah 'Uh were asleep he walked over to her silently. Kneeling down beside them, the dragon lifted one head and glanced at him curiously, before approval flashed in Ah's set of eyes.

"It seems her dreams are terrifying." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Ah's head nodded, before placing his nose on her arm. Uh lifted his head and glanced at the action his twin head was performing.

Sesshoumaru peered at his dragon firmly. "You truly care for this girl?"

Both heads moved to face him and nodded without hesitation.

"She hasn't even been with us for a week." Sesshoumaru whispered, pointedly.

The heads nodded.

"You never allow for anyone to come close to you, yet you allow this girl to sleep by your side." Sesshoumaru frowned.

Uh's head nudged his chest, and grunted.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru felt his frown grow deeper, and his mouth turn down into a frown of its own.

Ah's nose snorted.

"I see. Besides myself I mean. You once belonged to my father, now you travel with me." Sesshoumaru shook his head, lifting the frown slightly from his face. "This is a human girl. You both know what my feelings are regarding these creatures."

Uh snorted dismissively, and Ah grunted. They turned their heads away curling up around Rin once again.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was startled when Uh's nose shifted under his hand and placed it on the girl's shoulder. Blinking, Sesshoumaru glanced at Uh curiously. "What are you doing?" Lowering his hand from the child's arm, Sesshoumaru felt Ah nip at his leg and he turned his head surprised.

Sesshoumaru swallowed, knowing exactly what his dragon was telling him. Shaking his head firmly, he made to stand up, but felt the two-headed dragon take firm hold of his pelt, and pull him to a stop. "Let me go." Sesshoumaru blinked.

A firm tug on his pelt made him sigh. Rin cried out desperately, making the dragon release his pelt and curl around her again. Sesshoumaru froze, and glanced down at them. Kneeling beside the dragon and Rin once again, he stared at them for a long while, before Ah lifted his head and nudged him again.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and sat down beside his dragon, and leaned against the tough hide. "I do not understand why you wish for me to comfort this girl."

Uh's head lifted and stared into his eyes firmly as though saying, '_Because you are the only one who can_.'

"I already told her I would not coddle her like a pup and she understood that."

Ah nudged his neck, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly before shifting his position.

"This is dangerous, Ah 'Uh." The youkai grunted at Sesshoumaru's words, agreeing with him. "Are you willing to protect her when I am not around?"

Both heads nodded immediately, and then they nudged him as though asking him the same question.

"You are always here. I am not." Sesshoumaru muttered absently. "She is human."

Uh nipped his ear and Sesshoumaru growled.

Ah placed his head on Sesshoumaru's pelt and seemed to sigh. Absently, Sesshoumaru moved his hand placing it on Rin's shoulder unsurely. His dragon curled around him and Rin, and waited while Sesshoumaru struggled with himself concerning the girl.

"Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru muttered. Shifting his position again, the youkai lifted the girl into his arm and leaned against Ah 'Uh. Rin seemed to stop her dream struggles almost immediately. Ah nosed his pelt around the girl and Sesshoumaru watched silently as they tucked his pelt around her. "Why?" He whispered once they had finished.

Rin's little hands gripped the pelt tightly, and she snuggled into it sighing.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to her heartbeat strongly in her chest. "You know I used Tenseiga on her, don't you?" Opening his eyes he stared at them.

Ah 'Uh nodded. Their eyes seemed to say. '_You can't fool us, Sesshoumaru_.'

"Hnn." He muttered. "If I can't hide this effectively, her life will be in constant danger." Sesshoumaru frowned, laying his head back against the tough hide. "I also…seem to find…" He stopped his absent muttering for a moment. Lifting his head, he peered at them for a long moment, shifting his eyes left to right as the dragon's heads curled around him. Lowering his gaze, he looked at Rin who clutched his fur, and one little hand held his haori. "She is…doing something to me." He whispered.

Ah 'Uh glanced at one another, and seemed to smile, and then they lowered their heads snorting into the ground before they went to sleep. Sesshoumaru leaned back against them once again and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to fill him for the first time in weeks.

------------------------------------------------

He felt something shift against him, and he remained perfectly still. When small fingers touched his face curiously, he opened his eyes, peering down at the girl in his arm.

Rin smiled at him, and he tilted his head to the side slightly as her finger traced his forehead. The tiny fingers were following his crescent moon, and then traced his markings on his cheak.She giggled softly her hand dropping into her lap, and her eyes stared into his piercingly. Blinking, breaking the steady gaze, heglanced around him, noticingit was early morning. Everyone was still asleep, except him and Rin. Moving his gaze back to her curious brown ones, Sesshoumaru blinked and swallowed. Amazingly enough, he felt comforted. "It is not yet morning." He whispered.

"You fell asleep." She answered.

He frowned startled. She spoke clearly. "I must have felt content."

"Did you feel safe with Ah 'Uh?"

Sesshoumaru felt the dragon shift behind him. Nodding in confirmation, he gave her a rare smile. "I did. You have nightmares." He stated.

Rin glanced at him uncertainly but nodded her head confirming his statement.

"Do you still not believe my words that I will not strike you?" He asked seeing her small flinch at the nod.

"Rin believes you. Rin feels safe with Lord Sesshoumaru. I know you will not hit Rin, not like those mean villagers, or Jaken."

"Jaken will not strike you again." He observed out loud, knowing his threat to Jaken would be heeded. "You are speaking in the third person."

Rin sighed. "When I'm scared." She whispered.

"What do you dream about?" He asked placing her answer in the back of his head for further reference.

"At first it was my mama and papa. Now wolves chase me in my dreams."

"Wolves attacked you." He whispered.

"I thought I had died." Rin whispered, shivering in his arm.

"You did. Do you not remember?" Sesshoumaru asked, tightening his hold on her.

"I remember you holding me. I remember Master Jaken saying Tenseiga saved me. At first I thought that was you." Rin placed her ear against his chest, listening to his strong steady heart.

"That is my father's fang. Does touch frighten you?" Sesshoumaru whispered seeing her hesitated movements.

Rin nodded and shook her head.

"Explain." He was confused.

"I remember my mama hugging me, and it felt safe, just like now. But those villagers used to touch me and it hurt." Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru felt his chest tighten. "How did they touch you?"

Rin glanced up at him, and blinked back her tears. "I…" She shuddered, burying her face in his chest, making Sesshoumaru widen his eyes in horror.

"You do not have to tell me. I think I already know." He whispered gently. Sesshoumaru lowered his head placing his chin on her head, and he growled softly. This little moment had caused more of his heart to reveal itself, and he felt angry and confused.

Rin giggled against his chest, feeling the rumble.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and smiled. He felt her hand against his chest and growled again. Her whispered words caught him off guard and he stilled.

"Rin knows Lord Sesshoumaru won't hurt her."

"Nothing shall hurt you again, Rin." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Can you growl for me again?" Rin asked.

Leaning back against Ah 'Uh, Sesshoumaru held Rin protectively, growling in his chest for her and she slipped back into sleep, leaving him confused and extremely unsure of himself. Lifting his gaze, he shifted, placing Rin in the center of Ah 'Uh and nudged the right head which lifted. Satisfied that the dragon was now awake, Sesshoumaru glanced around the clearing.

Standing and moving towards Jaken, Sesshoumaru nudged him with his foot. "Wake, Jaken."

The toad opened his eyes and stood right away. "Yes milord?"

"Who do you know besides Toutousai who will forge a sword for me?" He needed another sword besides the useless Tenseiga to protect the girl, but he would deny that was the reason to everyone including himself.

Jaken pondered a moment before answering. "There is Kaijinbo. He was an apprentice to Toutousai before he was cast out due to forging evil swords."

"His location?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm not sure, milord. I can find out if you like." Jaken grinned excitedly. His lord was going to have a powerful sword made.

"We will need to find an oni fang, and then you will take me to him." Sesshoumaru turned walking away from the toad.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked racing after him. "I did hear a rumor that Inuyasha killed a demon who broke Tessaiga."

Sesshoumaru froze, turning a glare to Jaken. "Broke Tessaiga? Explain."

Jaken was mighty pleased with himself. "Your pathetic brother fought this demon who was powerful, and the sword was broken in this demon's jaws."

Tessaiga broken? How could this have happened? "You will fill me in while we search for this youkai."

"What about the girl?" Jaken asked.

"We leave together, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru growled, disliking the implications Jaken continued to make regarding her presence. "Jaken."

The toad swallowed. "Yes, milord?"

"Rin is now part of this group. You will refrain from speaking against her presence in my company. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milord." Jaken grumbled.

Sesshoumaru turned away, and stared at the rising sun in silent contemplation. '_Inuyasha lost Tessaiga? What was he thinking?_' Shaking his head, he turned slightly, upon hearing Rin gathering her feet, and running towards him with Jaken.

"We're leaving." He stated matter of factly.

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. Jaken gaped and lost his footing falling onto the ground stunned.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, leading the way out of the clearing quickly. His mind was on his brother and his father's fang. Something wasn't right, and he needed to find out what that was exactly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Left Alone**

Jaken grumbled behind her, and Rin sighed. The toad stalked up to her and mumbled under his breath to her. "How long have you been able to talk, you foolish child?"

Rin frowned. "I've always talked, Master Jaken. I only lost my voice." She stated.

"Well when did you find your voice?" He asked clearly annoyed with her question.

"This morning." She grinned at him and flung around him in a wide circle. "Isn't it wonderful, Master Jaken?"

"No!" Jaken grumbled again.

Sesshoumaru appeared behind them and Rin glanced up smiling.

"There is a youkai." Sesshoumaru said simply, glancing through the fog that lay in front of them.

Jaken and Rin both blinked and turned their heads trying to look through the thick fog that surrounded their path in a blanket. "Wh…what?" They mumbled together.

Rin turned back to face Sesshoumaru and she giggled when she saw his nose sniff the air.

Jaken also turned and sighed. "Is it dangerous to proceed my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned his golden gaze to the toad and smirked. "It is dead Jaken."

Jaken gaped. " A dead youkai?"

"Let's proceed." Sesshoumaru nodded, informing them that it was all right to go through the fog.

"Want to race?" She giggled, and took off down the path quickly.

Jaken gaped, and glanced over his shoulder at Lord Sesshoumaru. The golden eyes trailed after the girl, and the toad grunted. '_I'm done for_.' He thought quickly running after the human. "Get back here, you brazen child."

Jaken didn't know how long they ran for, but Rin finally stopped flinging her arms into the air. "I won!" She cheered.

"You stupid child, it wasn't a race." Jaken scolded looking at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"Ah, Look Master Jaken." She said.

Jaken blinked and turned his head startled, and there in front of him, was a large youkai, lying on the ground, torn to bits. Jaken frowned, and clutched his staff closer to him and shook his head. The youkai was large, well the head that was there was.

"Like Lord Sesshoumaru said, there is a dead youkai." Rin exclaimed. She was crouched and read to run at any moment, should it attack.

Jaken nodded. "Ah, who in the world could have done such a thing?" He asked, staring at the large head.

"It's Inuyasha, huh?" Came a voice from the fog, and both Rin and Jaken turned both letting out a soft questioned huh.

The mist seemed to part for Sesshoumaru as he appeared before Jaken and Rin, walking slightly faster then before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken praised, upon his arrival.

Sesshoumaru ignored him. He was more interested in the scent that lingered in the air around him. "Well, it looks like he couldn't make it back with a healthy body either." He mused, his brows drawing downward slightly. Walking forward, he approached the blue beast and smirked to himself, Inuyasha's scent was all over the thing. Reaching his hand out, he gripped the horn of the youkai and lifted it to face level. Frowning even more, he saw traces of his brother's blood, and wrinkled his nose. He felt his eyes widen at the detection of another scent. '_Youkai blood?_ _The smell of my own and fathers. Inuyasha's scent changed? Impossible!'_

Rin's cry was faint, as he sniffed and glared at the youkai who would dare touch his brother. '_It smells_.' He thought silently. '_There is the smell of Tessaiga on this youkai's teeth_.' His eyes narrowed. '_Like Jaken said, these teeth broke the blade of Tessaiga._' Satisfied, he had discovered the truth of the toad's words, he moved away, carrying the head with him.

Rin was horrified; Lord Sesshoumaru was carrying a dead thing. Holding her hands to her face, she continued to let everyone know just how horrified she was. She had never seen anyone carry anything dead before and this she found rather disgusting.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru's voice trailed into her ears faintly. Even Jaken seemed to be floored by the act.

"Are we taking that with us?" His voice penetrated her ears, and she released another cry of horror.

"Be quiet Rin. Please, do it for me." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Immediately, Rin closed her mouth and spun around, keeping her eyes off the horrid beast that was being carried by her Lord. "Yes." She nodded.

"Where are we going milord?" Jaken asked, quickly falling into step beside Sesshoumaru.

He remained silent, pondering the scent on the youkai head. Was it possible that his brother could transform into a full youkai? Wrinkling his nose, he decided to pay a visit to one of his father's long time allies. The tree youkai would defiantly know the answers to his questions. Sesshoumaru only hoped that the magnolia tree would answer them, rather then fill his mind with useless riddles that usually were his responses.

"Let's go." He said simply. "We are going to find this sword smith you mentioned, Jaken."

"But milord. Kaijinbo lives in a dangerous area. It is dangerous even for a youkai, let alone a human girl." Jaken smirked, hoping this would persuade his master to leave the girl behind somewhere, and forget about her.

Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at the toad, realizing the youkai's attempts. "I see." Thinking rapidly, he wondered exactly what he was going to do with the girl. Turning, he glanced at Rin and then at his two-headed dragon. Nodding, he proceeded forward.

It had taken them a batter part of the day to travel through the swampy areas of the marshlands, and finally Sesshoumaru stopped, smelling the scent of burning coals, and rock. "This is where Kaijinbo lives?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Jaken nodded and pointed through the mist. "Through there, milord."

"Very well. Jaken, you will accompany me." Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at the girl. "Jaken, proceed forward."

"But milord…"

"Do as I say!" Sesshoumaru snarled. Immediately, Jaken scrambled forward and through the mist, leaving Rin, Ah 'Uh and Sesshoumaru alone.

Sesshoumaru knelt down to Rin's level and looked at her pointedly. "You are to remain here."

Rin frowned gasping. "Lo…lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Where I go is dangerous for a human. You must remain here. Ah 'Uh will remain with you."

Rin took a long breath before nodding. "Okay." She said softly, a hint of sadness tracing through her words.

"Why are you sad?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"You will come back for me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, her voice almost broken.

"Why would you think otherwise?"

Rin shook her head, and glanced at Ah 'Uh. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" He asked as he stood.

"I saw a pretty field filled with flowers back there." Rin waved behind her. "Can Rin go there with Ah 'Uh?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and then nodded, remembering the field she spoke of. "Remain there until I return."

"Yes." Rin grinned and turned around immediately. She walked over to Ah 'Uh who stood patiently, and they grunted at her arrival. "Come, Ah 'Uh. I saw some nice tasty looking grass back there. I can even make Lord Sesshoumaru a nice bundle of flowers."

The dragon followed behind her without question, and quickly found the field filled with bright yellow and white blossoms. Rin raced forward, and gathered some sticks to start a fire, and then proceeded to the flower patches scattered through out the field. Ah 'Uh grazed nearby eating grass silently, four sets of eyes glancing at the girl from time to time to make sure she was within safe distance.

Never before had the dragon come across a mortal such as this child. Somehow she filled the air with peace and tranquility that the two-headed dragon knew to be a benefit to everyone she encountered. That included their master. Quickly finding a bright green patch of grass, Ah snapped at Uh to distract it enough to snatch it up quickly in its teeth. Uh barred his teeth and realized what his counter part had done and retaliated.

Rin turned her head and saw the two-headed dragon snarling at itself and she started giggling. "There is lots of grass." Rin beamed. Holding up the bundle of flowers she had gathered, she grinned. "Do you think that Lord Sesshoumaru will like these?"

They glanced up at her and then at each other before releasing a soft noise from their throats in agreement. Indeed this girl would calm their masters raging blood, and perhaps teach him something that most youkai did not learn in life.

Rin grinned even wider, and skipped back to the small fire she had started, and sat down hugging her legs. The sky dimmed and slowly faded into night, and Ah 'Uh lifted their heads at the approach of someone, and saw their master return.

Rin got to her feet quickly and raced over with her hand full of flowers and held them up for his inspection. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the girl silently and then at the small fire she had started.

"Were you cold?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Her hands lowered slightly in disappointment at his lack of response to her gift.

The action did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru and he glanced at them curiously. "Did you pick all the flowers in the field?"

Rin giggled and shook her head. "Ah 'Uh ate some of them."

"I see." Sesshoumaru walked over to her fire and stared at it silently.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?"

"Where is master Jaken?" Rin asked, looking back to where Sesshoumaru had emerged.

"He is waiting for the completion of my sword."

"Oh."

"Have you eaten?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin whispered.

"Why not?" He asked, his golden eyes trailing over to her.

Rin stared up at him with large brown eyes. "But, milord. You told Rin to remain here until you returned."

Sesshoumaru blinked. This little girl had left off eating to abide by his command? Was she not hungry? Even his retainer evaded commands on occasion when circumstances arose. "I did." He nodded. "Are you hungry?"

Rin nodded and smiled shyly. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Then go find yourself something to eat. I believe I saw a berry bush near the tree line." Rin gave him a quick nod in thanks and her bundle of flowers dropped to the ground forgotten. She raced away to where he had indicated the berries had been and his golden eyes traveled to the pile of flowers in the ground. Did this little girl really intend to shower him with gifts every chance she got? Rin obeyed him completely, listened to him without question. Her eyes shone with complete trust and happiness.

Frowning, he glanced over at his two-headed dragon and they stared at one another for a long time before Sesshoumaru began to feel rather uncomfortable under those intense stares. One head he could stare down no problem, however having to shift his eyes from one set of his dragon's to the other, was rather irritating, and finally he looked away.

Rin raced back with her little hands full of berries and she plopped herself down beside the fire silently. Sesshoumaru turned his golden orbs to her and he watched the red and blue juices run down her chin staining the skin. Her hands were already stained from the berries, and her teeth were no better. Snorting, he lifted his head and stared at the moon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked softly.

"What is it?" He asked, keeping his eyes locked on the soft glowing moon.

"Did you not like Rin's gift?" She whispered, looking at her discarded flowers.

"Those were for me?" He asked feigning innocence.

"Yes."

He shifted his gaze once again to the flowers and he stared at them. "You attempted to give me a flower before. I refused. Why do you insist on showering my person with these dead plants?"

Rin blinked, and swallowed. "I thought they would please you." She whispered, her heart sinking in her chest. What else could she give him as a thank you for allowing her to remain by his side? How would she please him so he would allow for her to continue remaining by his side?

Sesshoumaru frowned, and knelt down beside the pile of flowers silently. Fingering one and picking it up, he held it in front of his face, staring at the bright yellow petals that already had begun to wilt. "You do not have to please me."

Rin nodded and looked at her hands held in her lap. They were stained horribly from the berry juices and she sighed. "I'm sorry, milord." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru glanced up and stared at her. "Would my acceptance of these wilted plants bring a smile to your face?" He whispered.

Rin looked up and tilted her head.

"Answer."

"I am happy, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin placed a small smile on her lips but Sesshoumaru frowned deeper.

"Come here."

Rin stood up and slowly walked over to him. Placing her hands behind her back, she lifted her face to his, and waited.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and brought it to her cheek. "You are not happy. Do you wish to please me?"

"Yes." Rin whispered.

"All I ask from you is to be honest and happy. Nothing more. This alone will please me." Sesshoumaru traced her cheek and then closed his eyes slowly. Sighing softly, he opened them again and nodded as her eyes brightened. "Better."

"Can Rin still pick flowers for you?" Rin asked, rocking slightly on her feet.

Sesshoumaru picked one up and brought it to his nose, wincing slightly as a childhood memory of flowers and bees flooded his being. Wrinkling his nose, he smirked at her. "I am…not fond of flowers."

"Oh." Rin nodded. "I love flowers, they smell so pretty, and are always so bright and cheerful."

"They have such a fleeting life." Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Rin doesn't mind. I still think they are pretty."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Flowers bring wasps and bees."

Rin shivered and nodded quickly. "Yes. Rin was stung once, she didn't like it one bit."

"You are speaking from the first to the third person, Rin."

Rin blinked and nodded. "Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded and stood up with the yellow wilted flower held in his hand. Using his claw he sliced off the stem of the plant, and placed the petals into his armor. "I will keep this." He stated simply, and turned away. "Get some sleep."

Rin nodded and ran over to Ah 'Uh and curled up beside him.

"Rin?"

Rin opened her eyes slowly. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Do you not feel fear traveling with youkai?"

"No, I was more afraid of the human's in the village."

Sesshoumaru nodded and once again allowed his eyes to find the moon in the night sky.

By nightfall the following day the sword would be completed. This Kaijinbo however was untrustworthy. Sesshoumaru knew it the instant he entered the small hut that the sword smith resided in. Had Toutousai not refused to forge a sword for him, things would have gone a lot smoother. Many things had changed since that day however.

He had been so angry at the smith's refusal to forge him a useful sword, that he had attacked his brother in a rage. What had infuriated him more was the fact that Toutousai was now in league with his brother, and had finally met up with one another face to face.

Sesshoumaru had been stupid and had also underestimated his brother's power yet again. It wasn't completely his brother's fault though, if he were truthful with himself. Tessaiga had refused him, and had accepted his brother without question. He had known his father didn't intend to leave him with any powerful swords and that had also angered him.

Receiving Tenseiga was a blow to his pride however. Not to mention his ego. Inuyasha had cut off his arm in desperate attempts to protect himself, so in truth Sesshoumaru really couldn't hold him responsible for it. It had been Sesshoumaru's own stupidity in underestimating the sword and his brother that left him maimed.

He had then attempted several times to find a suitable replacement arm, his actual arm now stuck between this world and the next. Sesshoumaru had then been stupid again and had trusted another in his desire to possess the sword, and had almost lost his life to this Naraku. Obviously this Naraku had devised the plan to absorb his youkai power for his own benefit, and this had angered him even more then that housed for his brother.

He had once again tried to take the sword, and that had left him seriously injured in the forest where Rin had found him. Had Tenseiga not protected him, Sesshoumaru knew he would have died, and would once again be reunited with his father. Sesshoumaru however was not ready to die just yet.

He had concluded that Tenseiga was indeed a useful sword at times, and so instead of discarding it, as he had originally planned to do upon wielding another sword, he decided to keep it. If this sword could protect him against his brother's wind scar, then it was definitely worth keeping, if only for that.

Glancing over his shoulder at the little girl, he still pondered why he had revived her. Indeed, it was partially because she had assisted him, despite his refusal, and her smile took him off guard. Sighing, and once again searching out the moon, Sesshoumaru decided that once this new sword of his was finished, he would hunt down this Naraku, and take him out for trying to deceive him.

There was the other matter of his brother's change in scent. This confused him. Inuyasha was only a hanyou and so had no abilities to transform his body into that of a full youkai, however that is what the scent on the youkai head had suggested. Inuyasha's blood had changed, and Sesshoumaru concluded that he would need to find out more on this before he searched for Naraku.

The greater blood flowing through his brother was stronger then his and he refused to believe it. How could his brother's transformed state be stronger then his? Sesshoumaru was a full youkai. Yet the scent indicated that Inuyasha was indeed stronger then him while transformed.

Nodding, he would seek out his brother upon his retrieval of the sword and find out what exactly all this meant. He needed answers, and so he began to plot how he would go about getting them.

Smirking to himself, perhaps this would be a great time to test his brother's full abilities, and just see how much more powerful he was, and how much more power Sesshoumaru needed to keep his brother on his toes. There was no way that Sesshoumaru would allow a hanyou to overpower him in anything. He was a full youkai; a hanyou housing more power then him was ridiculous.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru shook those thoughts out. First he would need to see with his own eyes just exactly what had happened to Inuyasha, and find out about the scent. Once this was done, then he could begin to test out the rest of his theories. Until then, he would have to wait.


End file.
